Reference to background art herein is not to be construed as an admission that such art constitutes common general knowledge.
Soccer (also widely known as football in many countries), is a very popular sport for people to both play and watch. The final of the 2014 FIFA World Cup alone had over 1 billion viewers and FIFA estimates that there are over 270 million active participants in the game of soccer. However, with the increased urbanisation, high-rise living of many in inner-city areas and increasingly busy schedules, adequate time and space for practicing the skills necessary to excel in the sport, can be difficult to organise for many people, including those with young children just beginning to play and grow their interest in soccer. Soccer fields, and sports ovals in general, which are usually necessary for practice, take up large amounts of space and may not be easily accessible.